Plectranthus amboinicus (also known previously or alternatively as Coleus amboinicus Lour., Coleus aromaticus Benth., Coleus aromaticus auct., Plectranthus aromaticus Roxb., Plectranthus aromaticus Benth., and Plectranthus amboinicus (Lour.) Spreng.), is a perennial medicinal herb of the Lamiaceae (also known as Labiatae) family native to Southern and Eastern Africa. Plectranthus amboinicus is also known as patchouli, Cuban oregano, Indian borage, Indian mint, Mexican mint, Mexican oregano, country borage, and Spanish thyme.
Centella asiatica (also known previously or alternatively as Centella asiatica Urban, Centella asiatica (L.) Urban, Hydrocotyle asiatica L., and Trisanthus cochinchinensis Lour.) is a perennial medicinal plant of the family Mackinlayaceae or subfamily Mackinlayoideae of the Apiaceae (also known as Umbelliferae) family native to Asia, Africa, and South America. Centella asiatica is also known as European water-marvel, gotu kola, Kola, pennywort, Indian pennywort, marsh pennywort, pennyweed, Indian ginseng, Horse-hoof grass, Pegaga, Mandookaparni, Tiger herbal, Spadeleaf, or Tono. Extracts of Centella asiatica generally comprise two major compounds: asiaticoside and madecassic acid.